


【盾冬】 Lucky Bunny Bucky

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 幸運兔吧唧。復四後完美結局的設定，隱居狀態的史蒂夫跟巴奇在得知拉斯維加斯的某大型賭場為九頭蛇殘黨經營並利用許多不法手段洗錢後接受了秘密任務，由巴奇作臥底先行過去成為荷官，史蒂夫再用大富豪的假身分過去，兩人一邊用彼此的假身分演出一場大富豪調戲小荷官的愛情喜劇，一邊裡應外合想辦法找出確實的證據一網打盡九頭蛇殘黨。雖然這篇還沒有，但因為後面會有史蒂夫讓吧唧穿兔女郎裝坐在大腿上玩牌的梗，所以先行警告女裝注意（是史蒂夫為了不讓賭場人員起疑的演技喔！絕沒有夾雜私情喔！（毆順說，巴奇用的假名是塞巴斯蒂安、史蒂夫用的假名是克里斯，簡單說就是盾冬演出桃包，但不是RPS喔！絕沒有夾雜私（ry大概就是這樣的梗，有興趣再看看吧～





	【盾冬】 Lucky Bunny Bucky

 

 

 

 

 

  
＿＿＿

 

 

 

 

　　美西時間晚上十點，位於內華達州的不夜城內一片歌舞昇平，來來往往的旅客跟高級轎車在繁榮的大道上川流不息。

　　各色金碧輝煌的賭場與酒店為了吸引賭客，賣力地做出各種爭奇奪艷的表演，五顏六色的霓虹燈閃爍，將這座紙醉金迷的不夜城映照得極度奢華浮誇。

　　這裡是拉斯維加斯，世界最知名的娛樂中心、帶給民眾夢想以及投資人機會的歡樂城鎮－－頹廢的罪惡之都。

　　以最小的成本獲取最大的暴利，是這裡最大、甚至可以說是唯一的生存之道。

　　即使在這裡賭博合法化，但基於諸多因素，這裡上百多家賭場與酒店中，依然不乏地下賭場的存在。

　　就算是合法的賭場，在利字底下，自然少不了暗中經營非法事業者，從性交易、人口買賣、製毒販毒，只要出得起金額，就連人命都能夠放在天秤上做衡量。

　　現年五十五歲，來自羅馬尼亞的西蒙‧斯坦尼斯拉夫（Simon Stanislav）正是其中最強大的勢力。

　　1989年羅馬尼亞革命時，西蒙身為政府情報人員的父親帶著一家人流亡美國，因緣際會下被當時把持神盾局的亞歷山大‧皮爾斯吸收，表面上做為拉斯維加斯瓦拉幾亞賭場酒店的經營者，並在暗中幫助九頭蛇調度資金、收集各種情報。

　　雖然前幾年因為復甦在現代的二戰英雄，同時也是復仇者聯盟領導者的美國隊長，史蒂夫‧羅傑斯的活躍，皮爾斯的洞見計畫失敗，不只他自己付出了生命代價，還導致美國政府內部九頭蛇的存在曝光，幾乎被消滅殆盡。

　　然而西蒙反應相當迅速，由於原本政府方面與西蒙聯繫的只有皮爾斯本人，因此在皮爾斯死後，西蒙立即銷毀了所有與皮爾斯相關的資料，再加上神盾局的崩潰與之後奧創之亂、內戰勃發、薩諾斯來襲等一連串的事件，西蒙得以趁隙苟延殘存，在拉斯維加斯繼續經營賭場事業。

　　多年來，西蒙利用從賭客身上賺來的錢，將四處分散的九頭蛇組織重新整合，若是有九頭蛇殘黨願意表達忠誠，他會視情況選擇收留或是抹消。

　　於是現在的西蒙，儼然就是美西地區九頭蛇殘黨的領導。

　　雖然賭場內都有公關及經理在處理事務，但謹小慎微的個性讓西蒙依然每天西裝筆挺地來到自己經營的賭場內，親自監督場內運作、招呼貴賓，數十年如一日。

　　已近深夜的賭場內依舊人聲鼎沸，在嘴上留著一撇小鬍子，梳著整齊三七分油頭的西蒙，帶著護衛跟助理秘書巡視著賭場內的情況。

　　鋪著紅地毯的挑高豪華大廳內四處都是為了一獲千金的微小可能性而賭上大批錢財的人，數千台的吃角子老虎機不斷轉動著圖案，賭桌上分別進行著輪盤、德州撲克、橋牌、二十一點、百家樂等等博奕遊戲。

　　「斯坦尼斯拉夫先生。」

　　正當西蒙從一桌氣氛熱烈的輪盤桌旁經過時，賭場內負責替VIP貴客服務的公關經理，索菲亞‧戈蒂耶娃（Sofia Gordeeva）走到他身旁，小聲地向他報告。

　　「伊凡斯先生再次請求替換荷官。」

　　西蒙看了索菲亞一眼，為了不讓其他客人起疑，臉上不動聲色地點了點頭，交代了幾句話讓助理繼續替他巡視後，便隨著索菲亞一同前往VIP室。

 

 

　　＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

　　一般來說，賭場內除了面向一般遊客開放的區域外，還會備有專為重視個人隱私的富豪級貴賓打造的VIP區，除了經由專屬通道直行的專屬小包廂，更有素質一流的荷官跟公關專門替該名富豪服務，私密性極高。

　　當然，既然身為富豪，稍微提出些任性的要求也是無可厚非，只要不是太過不合常理，賭場都會盡量滿足貴客的要求。

　　現在西蒙正要前去處理的貴賓，就是一名身價上億的億萬富豪。

　　從隱密通道來到VIP室，西蒙順了順自己的衣領，輕輕敲了敲門。

　　「－－請進。」

　　聽到裡頭傳來雖然禮貌，語氣卻相當低沉的回應，西蒙心一凜，挺直了身軀，稍微彎下腰，推開了門。

　　「不好意思，打擾您了，伊凡斯先生。」

　　大約十五坪左右的VIP室內呈現黑白系色調的輕奢風格，第一眼即可望見大型的賭桌就擺在拉起黑色布簾的窗前。

　　穿著背心制服的金髮女荷官一臉尷尬地站在發牌區，坐在她對面紅色絲絨扶手椅上，一手舉著紅酒杯，看起來大約37、8歲左右，一頭暗金色短髮、落腮鬍的面上面無表情的，正是億萬富豪，克里斯‧伊凡斯。

　　身著蔚藍色義大利手工訂製高級西裝的克里斯，雖然是在兩天前第一次來到這裡，不過才短短兩天，已經在這座賭場裡花費了超過十萬美金，小費更是大方，動輒一百美金起跳。

　　大部分賭場都會暗中調查世界各地的政商名流，以便開發新的客源，或是避免被詐騙，由於西蒙本身的背景，更是會仔細探索來訪賓客的身家。

　　從網路上搜尋到資料上來看，克里斯‧伊凡斯是波士頓傳統紡織業大廠的第四代，同時也是股市大戶，身家上億美金，39歲的黃金單身漢。

　　即使一把輸了上千元美金，也依舊談笑風生，如此不可多得的好顧客，自然是以最高規格去接待。

　　無論他想要喝什麼高級酒、吃什麼高級美食，都立即派專人訂購，還派出賭場裡最受歡迎的女荷官，只為他一人服務。

　　要是能將克里斯變成長期客戶，甚至想辦法拉攏他，西蒙的事業就能更加蓬勃。

　　然而克里斯已經是今天第三次對荷官表達不滿了。

　　西蒙彎下腰，對克里斯畢恭畢敬地問道：「伊凡斯先生，請問這位愛麗莎做錯了什麼惹您不開心？

　　「愛麗莎小姐沒有做錯什麼，」從一旁的移動式方形小平台上抓起一瓶法國白馬酒莊1942年份的紅酒倒在杯子中，「我只是不喜歡她一直輸。」

　　西蒙看了愛麗莎一眼，愛麗莎大力搖了搖頭。

　　晃了晃手中的酒，克里斯看著紅酒，低聲說道：「賭博本來就是有輸有贏，我不介意輸錢，但我更不喜歡對方故意輸給我。」

　　愛麗莎一臉委屈地解釋：「我可以向上帝發誓，伊凡斯先生，我真的不是故意要輸給您的。」

　　「這肯定是場誤會，伊凡斯先生，」西蒙也跟著陪笑道，「我們這座賭場絕不會有任何作弊的行為，是您的運氣太強，技巧太好。」

　　克里斯將鼻子靠近杯緣，品味著紅酒的香氣，「……那麼，我希望你們可以換一個賭運跟技巧足以與我抗衡，與我年紀差不多，笑起來帶點憂鬱，談吐風趣幽默的男性荷官。」

　　說完，酌飲了一小口紅酒後，克里斯歪起嘴角，補充道：「最好有個好摸的屁股。」

　　克里斯最後追加的要求讓現場所有人都恍然大悟。

　　在腦袋裡快速篩選過賭場裡的男性荷官名單後，西蒙立刻對克里斯笑道：「是，我這就幫您帶來，還請您稍候。」

 

 

　　＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

　　心裡已有不二人選的西蒙快步來到VIP室專屬的男性員工休息兼更衣室內。

　　二十坪大小的休息室內除了一整排並立於牆邊的衣櫃外，還有沙發跟化妝台，一旁的方桌上擺放著咖啡機跟冰溫熱開飲機，以及放著許多小包零食的置物籃，牆上掛著50吋的液晶螢幕，正播放著脫口秀，再往裡還有沐浴間跟廁所。

　　更衣室內有三、四名員工，看到西蒙進來紛紛起身向他致意，西蒙一一向他們問候，並將視線移到了背對著門口，面對著衣櫃，雙手打著領結的青年。

　　身上穿著白色的長袖襯衫、點綴著些許黑的暗紅色背心、黑色長褲的青年有著高挑健壯的身材，及肩的棕色長髮隨意披散，將他的後頸項襯得更加異常白皙。

　　「怎麼樣，塞巴斯蒂安？」來到青年背後，西蒙拍了拍他的肩膀，笑著問道：「在VIP室服務三天的心得？」

　　「謝謝你的關心，斯坦尼斯拉夫先生，」被稱為塞巴斯蒂安的青年轉過頭去，看上去大約三十歲出頭的容顏上，令人印象深刻的綠眼睛看向西蒙，嘴角露出淺淺的微笑，「大概是我運氣還不錯，遇到的都是很好的前輩跟顧客。」

　　全名塞巴斯蒂安‧斯坦的塞巴斯蒂安是這座賭場一個月前新上任的荷官。

　　兩個多月前在面試新進荷官時，緊張的塞巴斯蒂安非常小聲地了一句羅馬尼亞語的『放輕鬆，你做得到的，塞巴斯蒂安。』讓許久沒有聽到故鄉語言的西蒙倍感親切，於是忍不住用起了許久不曾使用的羅馬尼亞語向塞巴斯蒂安詢問了許多平時不會問到的話題。

　　從塞巴斯蒂安口中，西蒙得知他的家庭背景跟自己類似，都是因為1989年那次革命舉家遷移美國，不同的是塞巴斯蒂安的父母在來到美國之後才生下他，所以嚴格來說塞巴斯蒂安算是美國土生土長的羅馬尼亞裔的美國公民。

　　「我跟父母在家裡都是用羅馬尼亞語溝通，所以我常常會用羅馬尼亞語自言自語。」

　　不好意思地笑著用羅馬尼亞語那麼說的塞巴斯蒂安讓西蒙立即決定錄用他。

　　當然，原因不只是因為老鄉見老鄉、兩眼淚汪汪；或是對與自己有著相似背景的年輕人寄予同情，最重要的理由是塞巴斯蒂安在美國舉目無親，只要釋出善意，對方就會對自己感恩戴德，而且就算出了什麼意外，也不會有人追究。

　　至今為止，西蒙已經以各種不可告人的理由讓不知多少像塞巴斯蒂安這樣的人消失在這個世界上，為了在這個萬惡之都生存下去，只要能利用的他會連骨髓都要吸乾。

　　比如說現在。

　　「不必謙虛，你在VIP室的這三天我已經收到不少貴賓跟其他荷官們對你的讚揚，不枉我破例讓上任不到一個月的新人轉到VIP室。」

　　聽到西蒙的讚揚，帶點靦腆的笑容在塞巴斯蒂安柔和中略帶著一點點慵懶頹廢的臉上浮現。

　　「這都是託了大家的福，我只是依照各位前輩們指導，並盡力對貴賓做到最好的服務而已。」

　　「說得很好！」贊同似的用力點頭，西蒙在塞巴斯蒂安的肩上大力按揉，給他鼓勵，「正好有個好機會，有個重要貴客打算交給你，你可以勝任嗎？」

　　「請放心交給我，老闆，我一定盡力做到最好。」

　　「很好，跟我來。」

　　在挺直了身軀的塞巴斯蒂安肩上再次拍了拍，並在對其他員工也口頭打氣後，西蒙轉身，帶著塞巴斯蒂安，前往克里斯等候著的VIP室內。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

 

  
＿＿＿

 

 

 

  
以上關於克里斯跟塞巴斯蒂安的背景全部都是神盾局搞出來的假資料，如有雷同，純屬巧合XD

順說史蒂夫花的錢是神盾局提供的，要怎麼演得像個有錢公子哥是東尼、帝查拉兄妹跟奇異博士指導的，比如一瓶1942年的ChevalBlanc要十三萬美金以上，還很難買到，提出這個要求會更顯得你為圖享受一擲千金面不改色的花花公子形象之類的XD（東尼談）

史蒂夫：一口就要上萬，有錢人的世界太奢侈了，我還是吃吧唧就好（

下一話分離了兩個多月的大富豪與小荷官終於要初次重逢了！（矛盾

順便貼下大富豪跟小荷官的設定塗鴉：

 

 

 

 

克里斯（史蒂夫）

 

_

 

 

 

塞巴斯蒂安（巴奇）

 

 

 


End file.
